Cours et ne t'arrête jamais
by klm50
Summary: C'est la fin du monde tel que les Moldus et les sorciers l'ont connue. La destruction des croyances et des Héros, rien ne pourra les sauvegarder de leur perte.
1. Chapter 1

Cours et ne t'arrête jamais

Genre : Angst/romance#Dramione#Fantasy

Postage : toute les une ou deux semaine

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling seul cette histoire et les personnages crées par moi m'appartiennent.

Bonsoir, ça fais bizarre d'écrire ici . C'est ma première fiction et j'ai un peu peur, je pense que c'est un peu pareils pour toutes les personnes qui poste une histoire, c'est notre bébé. c'est comme une maman qui dépose pour la première fois son enfant à la crèche ou en école maternelle on a peur qu'elle soit pas appréciée ou autre, bon j'arrête là pour la comparaison. Je tient à préciser que je ne sais pas le nombre de chapitre que comptera cette fic, mais elle sera sans doute très longue.

Chapter1. Contact

Un éclair vert , un cri inhumain , le silence puis le bruit des armes à feux ,

le sang coulant à flot, de la boue , partout, dans les cheveux , dans la nourriture ,

l'odeur âcre de la mort qui nous colle à la peau ,

la peur et son goût acide comme de la bile et la fuite pour peut être avoir une chance de survivre.

Ce même cauchemar toutes les nuits ,

j'en viens à redouter de m'endormir mais ce cauchemar n'en est pas un, il est réel .

Harry a bien tué Voldemort avant de mourir lui même,

les Moldus ont bien réussi à asseoir leur autorité sur les sorciers en divisant de moitié leur population et en les obligeant à se terrer comme des rats.

De la sueur me coule le long du dos ,

une odeur de viande avariée et de pourriture me réveillent définitivement

me rappelant où je suis et pourquoi je suis ici.

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait, ça fait deux jours que j'attends .Allez Hermione, faut que tu bouges sinon on va te repérer

Jetant un regard aux alentours,

je pose un pied prudent par dessus le rebord de la planque se trouvant en hauteur

dans une déchetterie, coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche ,

je saute et réussi à me réceptionner sans trop de dommage pour moi ,

mais quelques canettes et autres joyeusetés dégringolent en un bruit sourd .

Je me dépêche de me déplacer vers Londres, la ville n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même ,

la saleté et les brigades Anti-Sorciers règnent en maître.

Je me dirige vers le point de rendez-vous fixé avec mon contact ,

ce point je mis rendais le matin de bonne heure et restais toute la journée à attendre le moindre signe de vie de sa part mais rien juste un point de rendez-vous et aucune date.

Me plaçant dans le renforcement d' un mur en face du lieu de rencontre ,

je m'assis par terre et me replis sur moi même .

Le magasin d'en face était un commerce de quartier vendant principalement de la nourriture,

il était encore ouvert mais des plaques de bois recouvrait les vitres -comme la plupart des commerces et des habitations de la ville- ,

seul un filet de lumière traversait la fente entre une des plaques et la devanture.

Une pluie torrentielle commença à tomber,

un soupir sorti de ma bouche, les Moldus étaient ridicules,

ils s'enfermaient chez eux et ne sortaient que très peu, de peur de se faire attaquer par des sorciers ,mais quand comprendront-ils que nous sommes trop affaiblis ,

au bord du gouffre, moins de la moitié de la population initiale sorcière survivait,

dont peu possédait encore une baguette.

Nous étions traqués par les Moldus comme au Moyen-âge au temps des bûchés,

sauf que là c'était une balle dans la tête qui nous attendaient si on nous trouvait.

La pièce me permettant de communiquer avec mon contact se mit à chauffer

dans la poche droite de ma veste, je la sortie et regarda ce qu'il y était inscrit ,

l'heure du rendez-vous apparue,

encore une heure à attendre et cette mission sera enfin finie.

J'espérais vraiment que la pluie diminue légèrement, elle formait un rideau de fer,

on ne pouvait strictement rien voir à travers,

cela faisait une semaine que la pluie tombait presque sans interruption,

laissant les rues et la campagne dévastées par la boue et les inondations.

L'heure passa et ne voyant toujours rien , je pris le risque de sortir,

le magasin fermait dans une heure et si je ne voulais pas passer une journée de plus en dehors du campement pour les provisions ,

il fallait que ce satané contact se dépê voix me fît sursauter :J'ai ce pour quoi tu es là .Souffla-il

-Bien, il y a tout dedans ?

-Normalement , il y a tout.

Je regarda Théodore dans les yeux pour essayer de déceler s'il ne mentait pas , mais rien , que des yeux noirs et froids, puis une mèche de cheveux maintenant noir collée à son front , je repris:

D'accord j'en informerais le cercle.

-N'oublie pas ce que tu nous dois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas , je n'oublierais pas.

Il partit aussitôt me laissant seule devant la boutique.

Maintenant, se déroulait le plus dur .

Je rangea le gros dossier dans mon sac et sorti mon pistolet pour l'attacher à ma ceinture.

Une clochette sonna lorsque je rentrais dans le magasin.

Un homme dans les soixante ans , chauve et probablement obèse d'au moins vingts kilos se tenait derrière la caisse. Je regarda discrètement la boutique, parfait trois personnes maximum étaient à l'intérieur , et une seule caméra de surveillance , donc toujours garder le visage dans un côté que la caméra ne peut pas filmer:B'jour. Maugréa le caissier

Je lui répondis par un simple hochement de tête.

_Ne jamais laisser l'occasion à un Moldu de t'identifier ._

Je pris un sac en plastique et commença à parcourir les rayons ,

je pris le maximum de nourriture dans mon sac extensible ,

personne ne me regardait, excellent ,

quelques provisions se retrouvent dans le sac plastique pour faire illusion .

Je me dirige vers la caisse , toujours dans l'angle mort de la caméra ,

le caissier commence à encaisser, la sueur commence à couler ,

le cœur à s'accélérer car je sais que lorsqu'il aura fini je devrais le tuer .

La main sur mon revolver je me prépare à le sortir ,

il se tourne pour prendre le dernier article ,

je lui fracasse la nuque avec la crosse de mon arme et m'enfuis.

Je me retrouve dehors ,

sous la pluie à courir avec le sac en plastique dans une main et le fusil ensanglanté dans l'autre ,

je cherche frénétiquement un endroit où me cacher .

Une benne à ordure, parfait.

Une fois à l'intérieur je respire et laisse enfin les larmes couler.

Laissez votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif notamment pour les fautes d'orthographes -je déteste l'orthographe et je crois que c'est réciproque- Bon là je crois que c'est vraiment fini et merci d'avoir lu!


	2. Le doute

Cours et ne t'arrête jamais.

Bonjour bonjour ! Bon j'espère que vous allez le deuxième chapitre qui est un tout petit peu plus long que le premier. J'ai aussi un peu mieux expliquais ce qui c'était passé après la guerre des sorciers -enfin je le pense- donc si vous avez besoin de plus de précisions , vous pouvez me le demander en MP ou en review . Donc bon chapitre!

Disclaimer: Tout , tout , tout appartient à JK Rowling ! Sauf mon histoire et les personnages que je créerais.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Il n'est de médecine qui guérisse ce que ne guérit pas le bonheur" Gabriel Garcia Marquez

" L'humanité devra mettre un terme à la guerre,ou la guerre mettra un terme à l'humanité" JFK

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2. Le doute

La pluie avait diminuée d'intensité il était 19 heure ,

la nuit commencer doucement à faire son apparition

-La saison hivernale était devenu, la saison principal depuis déjà quelque année.

Elle regarda de chaque côté de sa planque de fortune,

seul la pluie et la saleté l'accompagnée dans son dure périple.

Elle se dirigea furtivement vers la sortie de la ville qui était bien à dix minutes d'où elle se trouvait .

Elle arriva directement vers un champ où l'herbe avait poussée celons son bon vouloir,

comme si cette étendue verte -plutôt boueuse même-

avait était abandonnée depuis des années, ce qui était le cas .

Hermione parcouru cinq kilomètre avant d'enfin d'apercevoir un bois,

et regardant encore une fois de tous les côtés pour voir si elle n'était pas suivit,

elle posa sa main sur un promontoire de Granit ,

invisible à une personne qui ne connaît pas se stratagème .

Une ouverture de la taille d'un camion se fit entre deux arbres,

elle se glissa à l'intérieur et put enfin se détendre et respirer librement.

Un homme roux et dégingandé se dirigea vers elle,

sa démarche en apparence sûr et fluide , n'était qu'une façade ,

les épaules légèrement rentrées et l' imperceptible hésitation à poser les pieds,

monter que malgré ses responsabilités importantes ,

il n'était toujours pas sûr de lui ,

mais qu'importe ce qui pouvait ce passer Ron n'aurait jamais vraiment confiance en lui.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Il l'écarta doucement et lui demanda ses yeux ancrés dans les siens:

-As-tu réussi à tous avoir ?

-Oui, j'ai les infos , mais il me manques un ou deux pots d'épices qui aurait pût mettre un peu de goût à la nourriture!

-C'est pas important. Aller me fais pas attendre donne moi les documents

Elle sortie un petit sac jusqu'alors caché sous sa veste et plongea le bras à l'intérieur,

puis en sortie un porte document puis le tendis à Ron.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers une table dans la tente de garde et versa le reste du contenu de son sac dessus.

Le roux déposa le dossier à côté du tas et se mit à le feuilleter,

elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et le vit froncer les sourcils ,

puis commencer à ouvrir la bouche,

puis la refermer , elle se décida à lui faciliter la tâche:

-Qu'a tu as dire ?

-Non c'est … Tu penses que les provisions que tu as pris pourront durer combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas un mois je dirais, si on réduit encore les proportions...mais ne change pas de sujet qu'avait tu vraiment à me dire!

-Hermione, tu as bien vérifiée les infos que ton contact t'a fournit parce là y a le plan de ministère Moldu et d'autres informations capital. !

-Quoi ?! Mais ...mais j-j... j'ai bien vérifié , peut être que tu as mal regardé!

Fouillant frénétiquement dans les papiers,

elle finit par s'asseoir désespérée sur la chaise la plus proche.

La voix faible elle repris :

-Pourtant il m'a dit que tous était dedans , il faut que je prévienne mon contact !

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux leurs faire autant confiance ,

personne ne sait qui c'est … bon , pour l'instant tu va manger et te reposer .

Moi je vais prévenir le cercle et les femmes du camps vont se charger de trier et ranger les provisions.

Il la quitta avec un baisé sur la joue et parti sans se retourner.

Elle regarda un instant la pluie qui continuait à tomber,

puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où Ron était parti.

Il avait beau être le chef du campement, c'est pas maintenant qu'il allait la commander !

Il était rentré dans la plus grande tente que le camp comptait,

c'était la seul où la magie était encore pratiquées

-La magie étant un collectif et ce collectif ayant diminué de moitié,

peut de magie restée encore dans le monde- ,

cette tente leur permettait de communiquer avec les autres campement disséminés par tout en Grande-Bretagne.

Chaque campement était dirigé par un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ,

cela avait prit des années avant de créer ce réseaux réglé comme du papier à musique.

Des années pendant lesquelles ils ont du se cacher en dehors de leur monde ,

même elle naît Moldu n'avait rien put faire d'autre que de s'enfuir ,

quelle ironie traquée par son peuple d'origine.

Elle en avait parcouru du pays en plus de son escapade avec Ron et ...Harry

- c'était toujours dur pour elle de l'évoquer même après tant d'années- pour les Horcruxes ,

elle a dut chaque jour changer d'endroits ,

chaque point d'eau ou ville était primordiale pour se laver ou se nourrir ,

après la guerre, elle n'avait pas pût se laver avant au moins 6 mois ,

et cette idée lui faisait encore montait la bile aujourd'hui,

elle ne pouvait pas parler de ses contacts parce que personne ne comprendrait ,

ils avaient vécus la traque ensemble avant qu'elle ne retrouve Ron et décide de le suivre ,

mais jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette rage et ce dégoût dans les yeux des Moldus qui l'avait pourchassée.

Laissant ses pensées moroses de côtés ,

elle se plaqua contre la toile trempée et arriva au milieu d'une des phrases de Ron:.

..non, la moitié des documents nous seront inutile , il aurait vraiment fallu la carte du ministère sans elle nous ne pouvons pas accéder au sous-sol , sans ça nous ne pourrons pas accéder au service Anti-Sorciers.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit d'une voix plus distante.

Je ne lai pas dit a Hermione mais j'essaye de glaner des informations sur ses contacts,

elle ne veut pas me le dire !

Se calmant il rajouta .

il manque aussi , un document vraiment important...

Elle ne pût entendre la suite car Anyah ,

la chef cuisinière du camp venait de sonner la cloche pour le repas .

Elle ne s'aperçut qu'a ce moment là de la faim qui la tiraillait depuis bientôt deux jours,

elle avait l'habitude de ce creux depuis tant d'année la guerre était fini ,

bientôt six ans, ce creux dans son ventre était là depuis presque autant d'année ,

mais pendant ces deux jours de mission,

elle n'avait pût manger que de la nourriture ce trouvant dans les ordures qui était déjà peu nombreuses. Se déplaçant le plus vite possible et à pas de loup vers la tente-Cantine.

Le menu de ce soir était comme tous les repas assez frugal ,

ce soir c'était soupe aux légumes que le campement produisait ,

enfin soupe était un bien grand mot,

elle tenait plus de l'eau avec quelque bout de pomme de terre et de carotte .

Elle fût la dernière à partir ,

Ron n'était pas venu manger et il était bientôt vingt-deux heure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je pense pas publier en un temps aussi rapproché la prochaine fois. Bonne semaine et plein de bisous !


End file.
